1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sockets, and particularly to a land grid array (LGA) socket having low wiping terminals.
2. Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electronic devices for readily interconnecting to different electronic devices. Typically, an electrical connector includes a plurality of terminals for connecting a complementary connector and/or for being mounted on an electronic device, and a dielectric housing receiving the terminals therein. Nowadays, electrical signal transmissions tend to be high speed and high frequency, which requires highly secure connection between the terminals and complementary components.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional terminal 3 for a LGA socket. The terminal 3 includes a mating portion 5 for engaging with a pad of an electronic device, a soldering portion 7 for being soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a connecting portion 9 connected between the mating portion 5 and the soldering portion 7.
However, when the terminal 3 engages with the pad, the mating portion 5 rotates about the junction of the mating portion 5 and the connecting portion 9. Therefore, the mating portion 5 wipes along the pad, and unable to contact with the pad steadily, which adversely affects the electrical connection between the terminal 3 and the pad.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a socket having low wiping terminals for securely connecting with a complementary device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a socket in accordance with the present invention includes a housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. Each terminal includes a securing portion inserted in the housing, a mating portion and a spring portion connected between the securing portion and the mating portion. When the socket interconnects with first and second electronic devices, the spring portion is resiliently deformed to provide resilient force to the mating portion and the mating portion therefore engages with the second electronic device with minimized wiping relative to the second electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: